Beach Bothers
by Delusion Dreamer - Iota
Summary: Some people like spending their lazy, short Sundays at home, doing whatever their whims order. Others prefer to head out with friends, hoping to fill the day with nothing but nonstop fun. As for Blanc, the one and only White Heart of Lowee? Well, there's this one lilac-haired idiot...


**It's funny. When I attempt to write a new chapter for an ongoing story it tskes time, but when I suddenly feel like writing something random it comes out instantly.**

 _ **What is wrong with me, dammit?! I want to write Hyperdemise faster too!**_

 **That said, you guys may want to read Attention first if you haven't already. Not that it has a _direct_ connection to this oneshot, but, y'know, _Neppy x Blanny_.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ... Is this even necessary at this point?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Beach Bothers•**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

It's hot.

The morning sunlight shining on both white sand and blue sea is obviously, undoubtedly _hot_. Clouds are few and far between on the azure sky, not providing any sort of protection as the heat undoubtedly evaporates some of the tides which come, clashing against the beach in a noticeable yet soothing noise.

It is fortunate, then, that there is a white parasol – or 'sun umbrella' as an idiot constantly declares – stabbed on the ground to protect the brunette beneath, clad in a white frilly bikini with red details and pink flowers drawn on the top, alongside a pair of hairclips featuring one red and one white flower each, as she lies down on the white blanket and calmly reads a particular book.

'Trails of Memories' is its name, and the author is a certain Adell Christine. Needless to say, in this secluded area of the Planeptunian beach, it is the book which has held the girl's attention for the longest of times.

And that is simply natural, of course; after all, the atmosphere is _perfect_ for reading. A calm breeze, the sounds of the ocean and none of the annoyances which usually come with beaches!

"Hey! Hey! Blanc! Blanny! Blan! Buran!"

... Oh, if only that last bit wasn't a lie.

Slowly, the girl lowers the book and places it next to her, not missing how its hardcover now has a few drops of water on it, before her sky blue eyes focus on what is certainly the amalgamation of all the annoyances in the world: a lilac-haired girl, wearing a plain pink bikini and a pair of white flower hairclips.

She is also directly _above_ Blanc, on all fours and mere centimeters away as she blocks all possible escape routes.

 _'... Drat.'_

With her this close, the Loweean CPU can't refrain from noticing how the girl's whole body is glistening, the seawater occasionally trickling on the brunette, and how a pure, beautiful smile is on her face as her violet orbs stare deep into Blanc's eyes.

Suddenly, after a just few moments, she starts growing closer and closer until all that separates their lips are mere millimeters. And finally, as both girls can feel each other's breaths, she whispers a single phrase, meant only for the one beneath her.

" _Pay some attention to me too, 'kay_?"

"..."

Under the brunette's deadpan gaze, she almost overheats right then and there.

Not that she'd ever admit such a thing, of course.

" _Get off,_ "the Loweean CPU orders impatiently, although oerhaa tad softer than intended.

A quiet giggle is the answer she receives before the girl quite literally barrel rolls away, landing right next to Blanc, opposite to her book on the – now drenched – white blanket.

And then, _of freaking course_ , she proceeds to shoot the brunette something between an admiring gaze and a pleading look.

"..."

Blanc's hand twitches.

This is quite impressive, in a way. It's as if this dumbass is asking for a kiss _and_ a punch _at the same time_.

 _'Damn this girl...'_

Grumbling to herself, he brunette takes hold of her book and once again brings it to her face, willfully ignoring the staring girl.

...

...

... It's hard.

 _'She's far too good at this...'_

And to think Blanc could instead be enjoying this Sunday in the comfort of her room, reading this very same book without a cute, cheerful, _stupid_ girl distracting her.

"Oooh, I know this book! Ah, but you're way ahead of li'l me... Geez, kinda feels like I lost."

But then fate was like 'no, screw you' and in came this idiot, saying something about Nepgear, robots, modifications, busy, lonely and going on a beach date _for some reason_.

... Hey, Blanc ignored most of it. Sue her.

"But of course Blanny the booking-worming master has more exp! ... Nah, that was lame. Gimme a second, gotta think up a joke."

The problem is that Neptune is very much aware that smiling, flirting, hugging and _incessant pestering_ can get her pretty much anywhere with the brunette.

 _And Blanc hates that._

"Um... Knowledge from age? Nope, this Nep's just as old..."

A sigh escapes the Loweean CPU's lips. This girl is far more trouble than she's worth.

"Man, it'd be so much easier if you were a mage or something, I got jokes for them. Mayhaps you could be a healer like in that game?"

Well, to tell the truth she _is_ worth all the trouble, but that doesn't mean that said trouble isn't outright ludicrous.

"Ya ever thought about class-changing? Y'know, just taking a staff, hitting baddies in their noggins real hard and healing ingrate people?"

Because, honestly, it's _Sunday_.

"Um... But I guess hammers are pretty coolios too. Ah, hey, didja know I have one? It's in my dark, scary, unfortunately not haunted attic! Crazy, huh?"

Couldn't Blanc just, say, _rest_? She kind of _runs a nation_ for most of the week!

"Should I get it someday? We could be, like, hammer sisters!"

Instead, this girl-

"Then again, that may kinda make everything awkward..."

She-

"Unless we're, um... What was the name, again? Ah! Sisters-in-law, right?"

Neptune is-

"Ah, nope, no, wait, wrong name! Man, I just went on forbidden territory there. Scary."

 _'Oh, for the love of-'_

In an instant, Blanc turns her head towards the annoying brat, intending to thoroughly complain about her unseemly conduit. By twisting her arm real hard, that is.

"?!"

But, instead, she finds herself freezing as she sees is the lilac-haired girl _centimeters away_ , undoubtedly much closer than before.

"..."

Neptune blinks, her smile widening. "Nepu."

And then she instantly embraces Blanc's arm, pulling herself even closer as she continues to stare into the brunette's eyes.

...

...

...

 _'So... annoying.'_

Now this is an old trick. Always had Blanc blushing and stammering angrily, this one.

And yet, it's a minuscule smile that crosses the brunette's lips as she averts her eyes and once again raises the book to her face, completely devoid of any embarrassment even as the lilac-haired idiot smiles a tad too happily.

 _'Shame on you, Neptune! I'm already used to snuggling together!'_

...

An eye twitches.

Now that goes straight to the 'Things I'm Never Saying Out Loud' list, no contest.

Still, it's no lie. This time, Blanc isn't going to give Neptune the reaction she wants! She might have managed to pester the brunette into coming here with her, but that's as far as she goes!

A smirk crosses the Loweean CPU's lips. This time her victory is all but guaranteed!

Or so she thought.

"I call hax! You resistance is too high, lady!" comes the lilac-haired girl's voice, cheerful even as she complains. "Then again, this Nep shall never reject a proper hugging time!"

With that, Neptune tightens her hold and buries her face on the the brunette's neck, letting out a few victorious giggles as she closes her eyes, quite obviously preparing to head off into the world of dreams.

 _'... She's unbelievable.'_

Blanc lets out a long sigh, her smirk dying at once as she glances at the girl currently using her as a comfortable bodypillow.

Neptune just... didn't even _care_ about getting a reaction this time. What the hell?

This looks like cheating. It's _definitely_ cheating. This girl is a _damn cheater_ , that's what she is.

Still, having her this close feels _nice_. _**Very** nice_. So nice it should probably be _illegal_ to feel this kind of niceness. And then the brunette would likely go to jail, _because she'd become completely addicted to it._

That's how nice it feels.

"Nyeheheh..." as if to top it off, the lilac-haired girl suddenly murmurs, her breaths tickling the brunette's neck.

 _'U-Ugh...!'_.

Her self-control definitely wavers.

And yet, even as Blanc finds her lips twitching nonstop at the impossibly cute sight of a sleeping Nep hugging her, even as her body screams at her to just damn it all to hell, throw her book away and hug back the stupid girl, most of her mind is miraculously focusing on another matter entirely.

Neptune definitely, undoubtedly, absolutely, irreversibly _won_.

 _This dumbass won again._

 _'How come she always does it...?!'_

Seriously, it's like this girl just up and changes the rules whenever she's losing!

 _'That's just... stupidly... **frustrating**!_ '

Letting out an indignant huff, the brunette once more points her eyes towards the open book in her hands, doing her damnedest to ignore the incredibly adorable and impossibly annoying _idiot_ right next to her.

 _'She's so... damn... **frustrating**!'_

There is undoubtedly no truer statement about the dumbass who is Planeptune's CPU.

...

...

...

Still, Blanc never pushes Neptune away.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Neeeepuuuu!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The warmth of the bright sun above. The salty smell of the sea as it comes and retreats. Consciousness returns slowly, bringing alongside it thoughts and realization.

And Blanc suddenly snaps her eyes open, hastily raising the open book from her face and placing it closed near her leg. Not a moment later, her head snaps to her side, where a girl is snuggling with her.

At least that's what she was _supposed_ to see.

 _Because there's no one next to her._

Just like that, the brunette's eye twitches.

Blanc did not do that.

Blanc did _not_ do that.

 _Blanc did **not** pass out and leave Neptune unsupervised._

 _'Crap... Whatever happens, Histoire will probably blame me too!'_

Muttering indiscernible noises which surely are curses under her breath, the Loweean CPU sits up and proceeds to frantically scan the beach, searching for the most troublesome being alive who is undoubtedly doing something stupid.

No matter what she does, it's always the freaking same: it starts with something stupid yet small, like flipping three pancakes at once, and next thing you know the whole damn nation is on fire.

She _needs_ to stop that dumbass while the trouble is still small.

At this moment, Neptune could be trying to bring down a coconut by _shooting at it._ Or she might have managed to _burn down a coconut tree_ _somehow_. Perhaps she's trying to fight healing dogoos _while wielding a healing dogoo_.

"Nepu?"

... _Or_ the smiling idiot could be seated cross-legged by Blanc's _other side_ , as the brunette has just discovered by suddenly finding herself staring deep into violet eyes centimeters away after turning her head.

"..."

"..."

Blanc blinks. So does Neptune.

And then...

 ***Smack***

"Ow!"

The brunette proceeds to backhand the other girl's arm. _Hard_.

"Geez, what was that damage for?!" Neptune whines as she rubs the sore spot, retreating a bit to give Ms. Bad Mood some space. "And here I thought only Nowa randomly hit people..."

 _'She only randomly hits **you**...'_

Letting out a huff, Blanc averts her eyes to the other direction as she speaks. "... I just thought you were gone when I woke up."

"... Repeat that."

 _'Huh?'_

Neptune said what, now?

Looking back at the Planeptunian CPU, the brunette can't help but blink in confusion.

It's like they're sparkling. For somer reason, it's as if Neptune's widened, disbelieving eyes are freaking _sparkling_.

 _The hell?_

"Blanc, repeat that," the lilac-haired girl says once more, her voice filled with wonderment.

"... What."

"Rewind a bit, go to the backlog, _say that again_." Neptune leans forward, approaching the other girl once again. "Do that huff too, try looking away a tad little faster. Oh, and _please,_ for the love of all the good pudding in this world, try _pouting_."

"Eh?" At the idiot's sudden excitement, Blanc leans away from her with a frown. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Without warning, the lilac-haired girl takes hold of the brunette's hand, placing it close to her chest. "Blanc is totally the cutest girl in the Universe. So I wanna see your cuteness transcending the limits of space and time and stuff." As if to prove her point, she lightly squeezes the other girl's hand. "Like, right now. Pretty please."

 _'She truly is unbelievable...'_

Still, no amount of willpower could have stopped a faint scarlet of appearing on her cheeks at the sudden praise. "... You really are stupid, you know?"

"...!"

In that instant, in that very moment those words came, Neptune's whole body freezes before the brunette, surprise written clearly on violet eyes.

Blanc blinks.

 _'... Eh?'_

Suddenly, as if suffering from horrible cold, the lilac-haired girl begins to shake, shivering nonstop just as her mouth begins to waver.

Blanc blinks again.

 _'Eh? Eh?!'_

Then, as fast as it came, it stops, Neptune suddenly becoming completely still, finally frozen by the terrible blizzard in her mind.

Blanc blinks once more.

 _'What the hell is she doing...?'_

It's then that it happens.

The hold on the brunette's hand tightens. For an instant, nothing but pure, unadulterated _life_ shines in the Planeptunian CPU's eyes. As Blanc watches in confusion, the lilac-haired girl looks up towards the heavens, which simply means to the white parasol, and then...

"CUTE!" Neptune suddenly _shouts_ at the top of her lungs. "MY BLANNY IS CUTE! CUTE!"

 _'W-WHA-'_

Before the brunette can react, the idiot simply _throws herself towards her_ , arms wide in what is quite obviously a close-quarters glomp attack.

"!"

Blanc tenses up, and for an instant it's as if time itself slows down.

If she known such a thing would happen, and if it had passed time enough for her to fall to the temptation, the girl would have welcomed such a thing with open arms and a smile.

... Well, certainly not a smile, but open arms and a deadpan expression would be good enough.

Right now, however?

 _'Close. Centimeters. Attack. Must counter.'_

Her body _moves_.

* * *

"Ugh..." Neptune groans as she slowly raises from the Neptune-sized hole in the sand, spitting out all which managed to enter her mouth. "Gah... Man, Blanny's no joke... That STR..."

Said 'Blanny' simply glares at her from her spot on the white blanket, doing her best to alleviate her quick breaths and beating heart. "That was your own damn fault. Don't try hugging me out of freaking nowhere."

Letting out a few grunts, the lilac-haired girl manages to stand up before shooting Blanc an awkward smile. "... Should I ask before hugging time?"

" _Yes,_ " the brunette responds sharply as she gathers her book and raises to her feet before walking towards the idiot. "Believe me, it's for your own good."

"Yep," smile still in place, Neptune jokingly salutes as she speaks. "I'm totally non-sarcastically not doubting that." It's then that she winces, hastily bringing her arm down and rubbing the spot she took a backhand before. "Ow... Blanny seriously disabled this part..."

"Still your own damn fault," Blanc nonchalantly replies as she halts in front of the other girl, sky blue eyes glancing upwards for a moment. "That said, it looks like it's already midday. We should go eat something."

Neptune immediately perks up at that, staring at the brunette with a joking reverent gaze. " _My cute Lady knows me so well_."

"... You do realize _everyone_ eats lunch, right?" Even as she says that, her lips tug slightly upwards. "Come on. We should go back to-"

"Oh, right!" The lilac-haired girl suddenly speaks, excitedly pointing towards the direction behind the brunette. "There's a reeeeal nice place we can get food that way! Let's go!"

"..."

 _'Dammit.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nepupu! Nepu!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

... Pudding.

It's undoubtedly pudding.

As both bikini-clad girls sit across each other in a real nice wooden outdoor table for two, on the sand right outside a real nice wooden beach restaurant, it's three cups of pudding, one of which is currently being emptied, that Blanc sees in Neptune's tray, a view much different from her own plate housing a full lunch.

Pudding.

 _In the beach._

 ** _For lunch._**

 _'... You have to be kidding me._ '

This isn't 'liking pudding,' it's an _addiction_!

The brunette raises her eyes to meet Neptune's, the girl stuffing her mouth with spoonfuls of her favorite food.

"..."

Cute. But ultimately stupid.

It takes a while for the lilac-haired girl to notice Blanc's deadpan stare, hastily gulping the last three or so portions of pudding at once before shooting her a wide smile. "Wassup, Best Girl? Seeing something you like~?"

The brunette simply blinks, unfazed. "Just wondering if I should talk to Histoire about an intervention."

"Whaaaaaaat?" At once, the fakest expression of utter horror appears on Neptune's face as she takes a cup and hugs it close. "Please, you can't take them! I love them!"

A questioning eyebrow raises, just as a minuscule smirk crosses Blanc's lips. "More than me?"

The lilac-haired girl gasps, her eyes darting between the pudding in her hands and Blanc before finally settling on the latter. "I-I can totally love you all, okay?!"

"... I want a divorce."

Neptune takes a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening in mock panic. "No! Blanny, please, please, pretty please!" Letting down the cup, the girl clasps her hands together with a pleading look. "You can't, I... We're not even married, gurl!"

In a moment, the sweetest of smiles crosses the brunette's face. "Neptune, marry me?"

The lilac-haired girl blinks, only to smile shortly afterwards. "Oh, surely surety sure!"

Blanc's smile dies, being replaced by a deadpan stare. "I want a divorce."

"Gasp!" At once, all the horror and disbelief returns to Neptune's features as she places both hands over her heart. "O, my love is gone! Wretched wrench of a life, why art thou so crrrrrruel? Gah!

 ***Thump***

Just like that, the girl falls forward, her head lightly hitting the table just beside her cups of pudding.

"... I'm dead and it's your fault," she eventually murmurs matter-of-factly. "Feel bad about it."

"Why? You had life insurance, _dear_."

"So cruel..."

With a slight smirk, Blanc brings a forkful of food to her mouth, not missing how the other girl is trembling as she attempts to contain her laughter.

The brunette has to admit, if there's one good thing she learned from Neptune it's how sometimes, _just sometimes_ , joking around is pretty fun too.

 _Sometimes_.

 _'I guess this stupid date isn't so bad...''_

Maybe Blanc should stick around a little bit longer. Then she'll _definitely_ go home.

...

...

...

"Just reminding you, I'm still talking to Histoire about it."

"Ugh..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Pupupu! Nepupu!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A gentle wind blows, just as the calming sounds of breaking waves permeate the ambient.

Two girls slowly walk side by side, shoulders almost touching, through the sand under the sun of the afternoon, farther and farther from the most noisy and populated areas.

Between them, neither speaks a word, each entranced by the surrounding atmosphere.

"Maaan, we walked a lot, innit?"

... Or at least that's what Blanc's romantic mind wished to be the case.

Glancing at the lilac-haired girl, the brunette can't help but sigh. "I'm more surprised you haven't collapsed on the ground yet."

As though that was a compliment, Neptune smiles proudly and thumps her chest. "Hey, this Nep's the most athletic Nep ever!"

"... That other you is much more athletic."

"Kuh!" The Planeptunian CPU trips, only just barely managing to regain her balance. Feet now firmly on the ground, she shoots Blanc a betrayed look. "I-Is that cheating? Does that even count as cheating, Nepu?! Do my Nep eyes perceive the end of my love life?!"

The brunette, for her part, simply stares deadpan at the walking idiot.

...

...

...

"... Won't even try following this scenario, eh?" Neptune eventually speaks, an easy smile on her lips as she breaks eye contact to stare at the sand before her. "You'll never be awesome like me with this attitude, Blanc!"

Blanc can't help but shoot a minuscule smirk. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather keep my Shares count high."

"Ugh..." The lilac-haired girl visibly winces at that, smile wavering noticeably. "That stung, geez! Alright, fine, you're awesome too, Best Girl!"

The quietest of chuckles escapes the brunette as she directs her view forward. Tripping for not paying attention wouldn't be particularly nice, after all.

And so, the girls fall into a comfortable silence-

"Y'know, Blanny..."

-or not.

Blanc still humms, though, signaling Neptune to continue.

"I know it ain' that late – I mean, it's not even 3 PM! – but, well..."

"...!"

In that moment, had the lilac-haired girl been looking at the brunette, she would have noticed her eyes widening considerably.

Neptune... Is she...?

"Still, it's getting a late by the second anyway, since that's kinda how time works, so..."

The hand opposite to Neptune balls into a fist, Blanc's expectations growing tenfold as she stares at the lilac-haired girl, forcefully changing her expression to normal.

Can it be?

 _'Is she finally bored?!'_

"No way this ain't gonna sound a bit awkward, girl, just putting that out there, but..."

This is it! Neptune's laziness has finally caught up to her, and she'll ask that they go back to the Basilicom!

Blanc will finally be able to read her book, now safely stored in her hammerspace, without this highly distractive idiot monopolizing her attention! And since Neptune will have been the one to put an end to the date, she won't even be complaining about it!

 _This is the perfect scenario!_

"Well, um..." The lilac-haired girl scratches the back of her head, a bashful smile on her features. "Heheh, how do I say this without sounding like a hella awkward visual novel protagonist...?"

 _'Here we go...!'_

"So! Blanny!" Neptune finally turns towards the brunette as she speaks, a wide smile on her face.

 _'It's now... It's finally over!'_

"Wanna wait till later and watch the sunset with li'l me?"

"Yes!" Blanc responds immediately.

Then she thinks.

Then she screams internally as loud as possible.

"Awwww, yeah!" Neptune, meanwhile, cheerfully pumps her fist in the air, a victorious grin on her lips. "I knew my waifu would say yes! I mean, watching that ball of light go down is, like, the most clichéd thing _ever_ , we just _gotta_ do it!"

"..."

Slowly, Blanc directs her view forward, a strangely blank expression occupying her face.

 _'... Goddammit.'_

Looks like she just can't compete with this idiot, after all...

...

...

...

"Also, um, can we kinda maybe hold hands too?"

"... Sure. Why not?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nepu! Nepupu! Nepu!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Watching a sunset is much like appreciating the best painting in the world. It's not _impossible_ to tear your eyes away from the sight, but it surely isn't easy either.

That is the conclusion Blanc reaches as she sits cross-legged here, on the white blanket under the similarly colored parasol several meters away from the sea, watching as the sky slowly becomes orange.

Needless to say, the brunette isn't so sure about going home right now. It wouldn't feel _right_ to do so.

Of course, it may simply be because this is the end of the ride, so to speak, and abandoning it now would be nothing but a waste. But, even if that is the case, the Loweean CPU has to admit, this is a _damn pretty_ view.

"It's a lotsa better watching it from here, innit?" the smiling lilac-haired girl seated to her left, legs sprawled on the ground without a care in the world, quietly speaks as her eyes watch the spectacle, her voice coming much softer than normal. "I mean, dayum, this is so majestic and stuff I feel like I'm watching some game epilogue!"

For some reason, that makes Blanc's lips tug slightly upwards. "Yeah..."

It does feel strangely fulfilling to watch a sunset. After all, this is the moment the day comes to an end, leaving the night to eventually take its place.

"..."

The brunette pauses, her mind processing her earlier thoughts.

... Blanc will surely use that the next time she writes a sunset.

"So!" Neptune suddenly speaks up as she looks at the brunette, eliciting a glance from her. "How was the day in the beach, Best Girl?"

Blanc raises an eyebrow at that. "You drag me out from my room, make me spend the whole Sunday with you, and then you still have the gall to ask me how it was?"

The Planeptunian CPU's smile only widens. "Yep!"

"... Heh." As if such a thing is contagious, the brunette's own smile does the same, her eyes once again focusing on the sunset. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Aw, shucks, insult Nep more!" Suddenly, the girl wraps herself around Blanc's left arm. "I know you don't mean it~"

 _'Honestly, this girl...'_

"No, I _do_ mean you're an idiot." Blanc lets out a sigh, small smile never fading as she glances at the other girl. "But... I guess I wouldn't have it any other way."

For a moment, Neptune just blinks confusedly. "... Marry me, Pudding."

Now _that_ gets a chuckle out of the Loweean CPU. "My point stands. _Completely_ an idiot."

"Yuppo!" The cheerful girl tightens her hold, pulling herself even closer to the brunette. "Girl, you know you love it~"

At that, Blanc simply shakes her head dismissively. "Yeah, yeah..."

 _'This girl is **definitely** unbelievable.'_

Still, that thought doesn't stop her from reaching for Neptune's left shoulder.

Neither does it dissuade her from pulling the Planeptunian CPU closer.

Lastly, as the lilac-haired girl lets out her sweet, innocent giggles, it also doesn't impede the brunette from allowing a full-blown smile to appear in her features.

 _'Then again, that's not so bad...'_

That just means she's Neptune, after all.

And so, both girls stay there, sitting comfortably in each other's company as they watch sun's descent.

The orange in the horizon eventually gives way to red, and soon enough comes black. It's not long before white specks make themselves known, shining in the canvas that is the sky above.

However, Neptune never moves, even as the world darkens around them. Violet eyes pointing above, her focus becomes stargazing, an obvious excuse to remain together for a little longer.

Blanc could have called her out on it. She could have simply gotten up and dragged the lilac-haired girl back to her own Basilicom before going back to Lowee. But, instead, the brunette simply stays silent, listening to the crashing waves and feeling the incoming breeze with a smile alongside Neptune.

There's nothing wrong with letting this stupid date go on for a bit longer, right?

 _'How was the day in the beach, Best Girl?'_ Neptune's earlier question sounds in her mind, and the brunette can only chuckle at it, somehow eliciting cheerful giggles from the actual lilac-haired girl.

It was bothersome. Tiring. _Annoying_.

She'd much rather have stayed in her room the whole Sunday, whether Neptune was with her or not. Her book still hasn't been reopened _since morning_ , and she wrote a grand total of _zero words_! It's like the day has been completely wasted!

However...

Blanc glances at the girl leaning on her, violet eyes filled with something akin to wonderment reflecting the light of the stars as she gazes into the sky. The wind blows, and she immediately winces before huddling even closer for warmth, as if suddenly weak and defenseless despite the insurmountable amount of evidence against such a claim.

The sight almost has the brunette laugh out loud.

 _'I guess I didn't **hate** today...'_

It _was_ a bit fun. Just a tiny bit.

... But this idiot better not complain when Blanc drags her to the snowy mountains of Lowee next week.

On a _date_ , of course.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nepu~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **It's not even summer, and yet I wrote what is undeniably a summer fic. How weird is that?**

 **... Then again, it is always summer in Brazil. I guess I was just in the mood.**

 **That said, this was written over the course of two days! Two freaking days! That's, like, much less than what it takes to write a chapter of Hyperdemise! And all I needed was to focus on cute Blanny and Nep-Nep being together!**

 **Meanwhile, I can't seem to properly write any NepNowa! Argh!**

 ***Ahem***

 **But, as I was saying...**

 **In this story, I attempted focusing on how Neptune and Blanc would act around each other, as opposed to simply making jokes for the sake of jokes and hoping that the reader laughs. I wonder if it was enjoyable enough.**

 **... And I wonder if I paced it right, because I am a little unsure about it.**

 **So, was it good? Bad? So-so? Nep-Nep?**

 **Review about it, people! Even nitpicking is fair game! Reviews bring views, views cause reviews, and since I'm actually a d-bag with a massive ego, I need as many as possible of both!**

 ** _Wait, that came out wrong_.**

 ** _... I do want reviews, though_.**

 **And that's it, everyone!**

 **Zetta, blasting off again~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Easy, now...'_

Taking a deep breath, the blonde maid carefully peeks at the two distant, unaware and most certainly _snuggling_ lovebirds from behind the large brown rock.

They're far, about thirty meters away. Their faces are completely visible, Financier's hiding spot being relatively close to the sea as they sit far from it. The sun is descending, meaning the ambient has the best lighting possible, but it won't last.

The maid has to act fast, but being hasty will simply destroy her chances.

If she gets out of cover excessively, they'll spot her in a heartbeat. If they as much as glance her way and she's not ready to put up an illusion spell, she's toast. This is dangerous, to call it risky would be a massive understatement.

Financier smirks. This is just the way she likes it.

 _"Remember, this is a stealth mission,"_ Lady Vert's calm voice reminds her through the earpiece. _"If you are caught, expect no cavalry to rescue you, and I most certainly won't be acquainted with Blanc's chamberlain. Oh, and do try to obtain amazing pictures; Nepgear requested some, and I do not wish to see her disappointed!"_

" _Puh-leeze_ , as if I'd get anything less than amazing," the girl jokingly responds, chocolate eyes still focused on the targets. "Don't worry, I'm not screwing this up."

 _"I do hope your confidence is not unfounded. Good luck."_

As the communication is cut off, Financier reaches for the earpiece and dematerializes it to her hammerspace.

This is the plan, after all. No evidence, no connections.

With that out of the way, the girl slowly raises her gray camera, its zoom cranked up to 5x in order to close in on the two CPUs. The image, however, continues to show incredibly high resolution despite that.

It _is_ Leanbox's most expensive device of its kind. Anything less would be sort of a disappointment.

 _'Heheh, I wonder if this counts as treason?'_

Financier's smirk grows as her aim slowly becomes steadier. And then, just as the camera stops shaking for a mere instant...

A single click sounds.

 _'Bang~'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Beach Bothers•**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
